1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a network manager providing advanced interconnection capability by dynamically allocating nodes in a simulated telecommunications network.
2. Description of Related Art
In the telecommunications industry, standard telecommunications networks are linked to each other using protocols based on the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model. The OSI model is an internationally accepted framework of standards for communication between different systems manufactured by different vendors. The OSI model creates an open systems networking environment where any vendor's computer system, connected to any network, freely shares data with any other computer system on that network or a linked network.
The OSI model organizes the communication process into seven different layers of interrelated protocols in a layered sequence based on their relation to the user. Layers 1 through 3 deal with network access and layers 4 through 7 deal with end-to-end communications between the message source and the message destination. Each layer includes at least one function that is contained between an upper and a lower logical boundary. The services of each layer are combined with the services of lower layers to create new services that are made available to the higher layers. The layers are as follows:
Layer 1 is a physical layer tlat provides transmission of signals and the activation and deactivation of physical connections; PA1 Layer 2 is a data link layer that includes signal synchronization, error correction, sequencing, and flow control. This layer also provides a data transmission link across one or several physical connections; PA1 Layer 3 is a network layer that provides routing and switching functions; PA1 Layer 4 is a transport layer utilizing layers 1 to 3 to provide an end-to-end service having required characteristics for the higher layer functions; PA1 Layer 5 is a session layer that provides the means to establish a session connection and to support an orderly exchange of data and related control functions for a particular communication service; PA1 Layer 6 is a presentation layer that provides means for data formatting and code conversion; and PA1 Layer 7 is an application layer, the protocols of which provide the actual service sought by an end user.
During development and testing of telecommunication systems and new service applications, it is common to develop a set of interrelated software programs which, when combined, model or simulate the system hardware. The effects of adding new service applications, or the effects of proposed hardware or software changes in the system, can be rapidly modeled and analyzed without undergoing the costly and time consuming process of actually modifying the system hardware or loading a new service application in an actual system. Problems arise, however, and the cost of testing increases substantially when the functions to be tested require communications between two or more telecommunication systems.
Existing communication links utilized for linking standard telecommunications systems generally comprise computing software that executes and assembles OSI layers 3-7 and transmission hardware that executes OSI layers 1-2. When a link between two telecommunication systems, or between a telecommunication system and a system simulator is required for testing purposes, the systems are normally connected directly to each other with the same transmission hardware that is utilized for physically connecting installed telecommunication systems in the field. Test equipment and test tools are then connected to the systems and the physical links between them for the purpose of monitoring the links and performing protocol analyses or other evaluation tests.
As utilized herein, the term "emulator" refers to a software program that emulates the hardware of a processing node and interprets the application software as if the application software was running on a target machine. System emulators are utilized to emulate a target telecommunication node. Emulators perform operations with blocks of application software utilized in the target telecommunication node. The operations validate the use of the network communications protocol with the target telecommunication node software. The term "simulator" refers to a processor that is preprogrammed with responses to anticipated messages. A protocol simulator and a telecommunication system emulator may be connected to the network to validate the use of several network communications protocols with the target telecommunication node software.
It is often desirable to configure the network to test a plurality of communications protocols with a plurality of telecommunication nodes and emulators. However, there does not currently exist a network management tool capable of managing, in real time, the interconnection of telecommunication node emulators, protocol simulators, and other test tools that transmit signaling information over the network.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,343 to Chan et al. (Chan) discusses subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein. Chan discloses a test access system for remote testing of products in an integrated services digital network (ISDN) system. The protocols tested relate to OSI layers 1-3 which are concerned mainly with the establishment, holding, and release of a physical telecommunications path. Chan packetizes or encapsulates network messages, including layers 1-3, and utilizes a packet switching network to conmnunicate test procedures from the tester to the system under test. The system under test de-encapsulates the packets, removes the network messages, and sends them to be processed.
Chan is specifically designed to support remote testing of actual physical hardware. A local site which includes a tester is remotely linked to a system under test. Chan specifically states, however, that the patent is directed only to OSI layers 1-3, which are concerned with the physical transmission, routing, and switching of signals. Chan does not teach or suggest a network manager that dynamically allocates telecommunication nodes, emulators, protocol simulators, and other test tools within a network in real time.
Review of each of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of a system or method such as that described and claimed herein.
In order to overcome the disadvantage of existing solutions, it would be advantageous to have a network manager that provides better management of simulated networks. The manager would dynamically allocate telecommunication nodes, emulators, protocol simulators, and other test tools within a network upon request. Such a manager would effectively change the network configuration "on the fly" and provide the network with advanced interconnection capabilities. The present invention provides such a network manager.